Hot Summer
by ldslrvxo
Summary: ["KOK VILLA GUE SIH?"/"BIAR SERU SUHO/HYUNG/MYEONNIEE"] Sekarang musim panas, musim yang seharusnya menjadi waktu orang orang untuk makan ice cream, memakai kacamata, dan berlibur. Member EXO malah menghabiskan waktu musim panas mereka dengan hal-hal ga penting di villa Suho! All Official Pairs! {Sulay/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kaisso/Chenmin/Kristao} {Sulay as main cast} [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!]
1. Prolog

Park Minra proudly present

**HOT SUMMER**

**Sekarang musim panas, musim yang seharusnya menjadi waktu orang orang untuk makan ice cream, memakai kacamata, dan berlibur. Member EXO malah menghabiskan waktu musim panas mereka dengan hal-hal ga penting di villa Suho! All Official Pairs! {Sulay/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kaisso/Chenmin/Kristao} {Sulay as main cast}**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

"Jangan teriak napa. Entar ketauan Suho hyung, hyung lagi mandi soalnya!"

.

.

.

**"****AAAAA SUHO-YAA!"**

.

.

.

"Ehm, maknae, kalo kita jalan, kasian leader bantet kalian."

.

.

.

"OH SUHO HYUNG KENAPA?!"

.

.

.

"EH IRENG! KAMPRET LU NGATAIN GUE BEGO! GUE KAN CUMA PURA PURA!"

.

.

.

"Lah, ngapain kalian disini?"

* * *

OH HAI SEMUANYAAAAH! *ala miss universe* /coret/

Minra balik dengan ff baru, sesuai status yang tertera di bio gue, ini ff EXO yang ot12 otp6. Tapi main castnya tetep SULAY HAHAHAHA.

Sampe sekarang, gue baru nyelesaiin satu chapter, itupun belum rampung seluruhnya. Karena setelah hot summer bakal ada ff baru lagi yang harus udah selesai pas hot summer selesai HAHAHA. Tapi genrenya mystery~

dan (sebenernya agak 'eeerrrr' emang) Minra bakal balesin atu-atu review song yang guest and non-guest~ (yang dapet pm gaakan dibales disini lagi.)

**joonxing** : MELTED?! aduh padahal gue kira ini ff gagal u.u emang dikit banget tuh epepnya, Momentnya apalagi-_-.

**qlue** : ih sama aku juga suka yang panjang panjang. apalagi rasa coklat (re: pocky) XD.

**tempatkusembunyi** : oh agak terburu-buru ya? maaf. waktu itu kakakku udah nagihin laptopnyaa TTATT

**bereit-wie-nie** : iya jadian~ fav aja. sangat diperbolehkan kok XD.

oke. disini ada pemberitahuan. aku kemungkinan besar bakal longhiatus :(, soalnya aku dapet kelas akselerasi, tahun depan udah lulus. jadi sibuk bangeet :(. tapi aku bakal sempetin buat update hot summer walaupun bisa berbulan-bulan. dan pls, jangan timpuk gue :(. update hot summer bakal disempet-sempetin, kalo new fic yang genre mystery... bakal mikir-mikir dulu deh bakal dipublish juga abis hot summer apa setelah gue un baru dipublish :((

And, last, reviewnya buat prolog qaqaaaaa~

_Love._

_Park Minra_


	2. Suho's Villa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suho & Lay {Sulay}**

**And With Other EXO Official Pair**

**Rated : T, masih aman untuk dibawah 18, **

**tapi ada beberapa kata kasar dan bahasa yang agak vulgar**

**Bahasa non-baku, typo, OOC (B-A-N-G-E-T), boys love a.k.a Yaoi**

**EYD ancur, Absurd, cerita ga nyambung sama judul!**

**Warning! All cast itu punya Tuhan.**

**Aku cuma make namanya aja, ga lebih kok**

**But, this plot is mine. No plagiarism. Plagiarism?**

**Karma does exist, btw.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang musim panas, musim yang seharusnya menjadi waktu orang orang untuk makan ice cream, memakai kacamata, dan berlibur. Member EXO malah menghabiskan waktu musim panas mereka dengan hal-hal ga penting di villa Suho! All Official Pairs! {Sulay/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kaisso/Chenmin/Kristao} {Sulay as main cast}**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Liburan di villanya Suho?!" koor EXO-M berbarengan, masih tak percaya apa yang dikatakan maknae EXO-K itu di laptop barusan.

"Jangan teriak napa. Entar ketauan Suho hyung, hyung lagi mandi soalnya!" desis Kyungsso. Engga nyangka, ternyata dia licik juga-_-

"Naah yang engga tau kalo kalian juga ikut cuma Suho hyung!" imbuh Baekhyun.

Yap. Kalian pasti tahu, kan, apa yang direncanakan anak-anak EXO-K itu? (—minus Suho tentunya)

**Ngajak EXO-M liburan bareng EXO-K di villa punya Suho tanpa ketahuan Suho!**

Salahkan Sehun yang mengusulkan, yah, walaupun dimanfaatkannya untuk ber-lovey dovey dengan Luhan. Dasar licik-_-

"Nanti hyung gimana? Kan dia kaget, soalnya kita berasa jelangkung. Dateng ga diundang, pulang ga dianter-_-." tanya Jongdae khawatir, soalnya takut dikatain jelangkung sama Suho-_-.

"Iya juga ya." kata Sehun. Jongin mikir keras.

**BRUSSSSHHHH!**

Suho baru selesai mandi, masuk ke kamar dia sama Sehun, hasilnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****AAAAA SUHO-YAA!" **teriak Lay** histeris **ngeliat Suho-nya cuma nutup bagian privasi-nya.

Lay buru-buru nutup mata Luhan, entar dia tergiur/?.

Kris juga buru-buru nutup mata baby panda-nya, maklum, masih polos.

Chen juga nutup mata baby Xiuxiu-nya, takut berpaling ke Suho. *eaaa

Anak-anak EXO-K pada bingung. Kenapa Lay histeris, terus kenapa Lay-Kris-Chen nutup mata para uke? (—eh Lay juga uke ya._.v)

Akhirnya mereka noleh kebelakang.

Ada Suho.

Iya, Suho.

Suho.

Lagi..

.

.

.

.

**—****TOPLESS?!**

(anggap aja gitu wks.)

Jongin buru-buru nutup mata Kyungie-nya, takut suka sama Suho. Padahal dia lebih _sexy_ daripada Suho-_-.

Chanbaek normal aja ekspresinya. (tumben ya?)

Engga ding. Bebebnya Chanyeol cengo. —tapi ga secengo pertama kali liat Suho topless, sih—

Sehun cuma _facepalm_. Udah biasa katanya-_-.

"Eh? Kalian ngapain? Xingie, kenapa rahang lu jatuh dan nutup mata Luhan hyung? Yifan hyung kenapa juga nutup mata dedek Zitao? Kenapa Jongdae juga nutup mata Xiu-hyung? Dan kenapa Jongin poker face dan nutupin mata Kyungsso? Lalu kenapa Baekhyun cengo? Daaan kenapa Chanhun poker face? Oh kalian sedang video call ya? Kenapa gue gak diajak?" tanya Suho sambil masang muka watados.

"Hyung. Abis ngapain?"

"Mandi laah."

"Nah itu tau. Hyung sekarang dimana?"

"Dikamar kita laaah."

"Sekarang hyung pake baju engga?"

"Iy—EHH?! Oke oke mianhae. Gue ambil baju dulu. Abis itu gue ganti di kamar Chanbaek, oke, oke. Xingie cengo-nya udahan, pls." Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, malu, sih.

Roommate Suho hanya menghela nafas.

"O-oh ehm. Hyung, pilih bajunya jangan lama-lama. Kasian nih Lu-hyung, Xiu-hyung, Zitao-ya, sama Kyungsso-ya. Matanya ditutup mulu." Lay mengingatkan. Wajahnya bersemu.

"Hn" gumam Suho tidak jelas.

Setelah itu Suho langsung keluar kamar. Mau ganti baju di kamar Chanbaek kan, katanya.

* * *

Tokk..tokk..tokk...

"Ne, aish-_-." gerutu Suho. Setelah itu dia bergegas ke pintu dorm tercintah.

Pas dibuka...

"ANNYEONG~~!" tereak EXO-M 7 oktaf./?

Suho kejengkang, kaget, sih.

"Oh-uhm, haii~ masuk sini!" ujar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan-hyungnya tercintaaa~~

"Ehm, maknae, kalo kita jalan, kasian leader bantet kalian." ujar Kris menunjuk Suho yang menggelepar dengan manis/?. Dan dihadiahkan deathglare mematikan oleh Lay.

"OH SUHO HYUNG KENAPA?!" kaget Sehun—sebenernya cuma pura pura—

"..." Suho cuma diem.

"ADUH GIMANA NIH?! SUHO HYUNG PINGSAN YA?!" Sehun (lagi lagi) kaget—inget, dia cuma pura pura—karena tau Suho kalo kejengkang pasti akhirnya—

"Maknae, lu lupa apa bego sih?" samber Kai sambil kentut._.

—tidur dengan indah.

"EH IRENG! KAMPRET LU NGATAIN GUE BEGO! GUE KAN CUMA PURA PURA!"

"APA LO BILANG? IRENG? ANJIR KULIT GUE TUH EKSOTIS TAU GAK SIH! DARIPADE ELU, ELU KAN PUCET KAYAK VAM—"

**BUAAAGHHHHH!**

EXO-M cengo.

Minra cengo. /coret/

Sehun cengo.

Chanbaek langsung lari ke arah sumber suara/? Dan cengo.

Kyungsso matanya udah bulet dari dulu.

Kai pingsan.

Suho tidur.

"Zzzzz..."

**Krik.. krik... krik...**

"I-iitu siapa yang **ngelempar wajan ke Kai?!**" —Kris, dia udah ketakutan.

"Ehehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gue**.." ujar Kyungsso_—__dengan wajah tanpa dosa (kalo bahasa gaulnya itu watados__—__jangan protes!)_

_"__buset-_- gue gabakal gangguin Kyungsso lagi ah, serem-_-. Apa jangan jangan dia masochist?"_ pikir Chanyeol ngeri

_"__GUE MASOCHIST, MAU APA LU?" _Kyungsso telepati ke Chanyeol dengan sadis

Chanyeol seketika mati kutu.

_"__Kyung. Lu sadism ya? Kok serem amat" _Kalo ini pikiran Kris.

_"__IYA, GUE MASOCHIST SAMA SADISM! TERUS?!"_ ini Kyungsso yang ngebacot Kris dengan telepati.

_"__engga kok. Cuma penasaran aja Kyung" _si Kris jawab lagi.

BETEWE INI KENAPA JADI PADA MAIN TELEPATI-TELEPATI-AN SIH?!

"biar greget Min" —Ini kata Canyol.

_DAFUUUUQ_. YANG BENEEER! ULANG ULANG! (Minra-nya frustasi)

_"__buset-_- gue gabakal gangguin Kyungsso lagi ah, serem-_-. Apa jangan jangan dia masochist?"_ pikir Chanyeol ngeri

_"__Kyung. Lu sadism ya? Kok serem amat" _Kalo ini pikiran Kris.

"Suho hyung ireonaaa" Chen udah mulai bangunin Suho. Tapi Suho belum bangun-bangun juga

"SUHO HYUNG IREONA ATAU GAADA JATAH SEBULAAAAN" —INI LAY YANG TEREAK. BUKAN MINRA. SUWER DEH *ini malah ikutan pake capslock*. Muka Lay udah merah. MERAH CUY. Soalnya ngomongin hal yang privasi._.

"UAPAAAAAAAH?! JANGAN DONG XINGIEEEE ;A; INI UDAH BANGUN KOK UDAAAH BANGUUN. JANGAN GAADA JATAAH DOOOOONG! HYUNG UDAH TERSIKSA BANGET KAMU GAADA JADI MAIN SOLO PAS TENGAH MALEM MULUUU ;A; NTAR MALEM DAN SETERUSNYA ADA JATAH YA? ADA YA? PLS XINGIEE HYUNG MEWEK NIIIIH NTAR TTATT"

"_anjrit, si Suho hyung langsung bangun. Holyshit-_- giliran gue kagak bangun"_ jerit pilu hati Chen.

Semua pada _facepalm._

_"__Ya ampun. Kenapa sih leader gue kayak giniii ;AA;" _batin Kyungsso dan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Kai (dia udah sadar tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain), Sehun, sama Chanyeol mikir _"OH SELAMA INI YANG BERISIK PAS TENGAH MALEM SAMBIL MENDESAH-DESAH YANG BIKIN TURN ON ITU SUHO HYUNG LAGI MAIN SOLO?! MOTHAFAKA NIH LIDER. GUE JADI TURN ON TRUS HARUS MAIN SOLO PAS LU UDAH TIDUR, LIDER KAMPRET!"_

"eh, betewe. Kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Suho polos

Dan seketika terdengar suara orang jatuh dan histeris

"GYAAAA KALIAN KENAPAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

**To Be Chendol.**

[A/N]:

DAFUQ INI ANCUR BANGET SERIUS! Yah, ini aku kerjain disela-sela kesibukanku yang menggunung karena kelas. Maap Cuma ≥1k words (belum termasuk dengan cuap-cuap gajelas aku. LOL) sebenernya ini FF projectnya udah lama bangeet._. tapi chap 1 baru aku mulai pengerjaannya pas aku lagi kecanduan—udah lama sebenernya. Tapi baru fokus Juli-an abis nulis ff Song— lagu Hot Summer-nya f(x), LOL.

AKU BERTERIMA KASIH BANYAK SAMA KAK the-dancing-petals YANG SELALU BIKIN AKU KETAWA DENGAN FF-NYA! SAMA KAK Azura-Eve YANG SELALU SUPPORT AKU APALAGI DI ASKFM , ILYSM EONNIE 69 /apaini/

OHIYAAAA

AKU LUPAAA

MINTA REVIEW KALIAN *puppy eyes* *abaikan*

Balasan para reviewer tercintah :* (yang gaada disini berarti udah di pm yak :3) :

**Chenma** : Ini udah kok Chapter 1-nya :3

**Joonxing** : yang jangan teriak? mendingan baca deh, ini udah terkuak loh Chap 1-nya wkwk :p jangan salahkan aku.-. salahkan Yifan yang ngomong kayak gitu.-. jangan kepo dong. ini udah apdet~

Okay, last.

—Review please? 69

**20140831 **

**16.00 PM**

With Warm Hug,

Park Minra


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Haiiiii! Itsumi in here!**  
**Maaf belum bisa lanjutin FF Hot Summer yang gilanya gak ketulungan!**  
**FYI ya, ternyata jadi anak Aksel itu ribetnya gak ketulungan! Tsumi aja ampe ribet, ngerjain tugas numpuk lah, tugas kelompok lah, presentasi setengah atau satu bab lah! Ini nulis beginian aja harus sambil ngerjain tugas. :(**  
**Intinya, kayaknya ini FF bakal hiatus, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan ini bakal discontinue. Itupun kalau kalian tetep minta FF ini dilanjut walau hiatus, FF ini bakal berbulan-bulan kagak update. :(**  
**Dan, Tbh,Kelas Aksel bakal ditutup tahun depan = Angkatan Tsumi angkatan Aksel pertama dan terakhir di sekolah Tsumi! **  
**Tapi Tsumi gak bakal berhenti nulis. kalau ada waktu yang bener-bener luang, sebisa mungkin Tsumi sempetin nulis + upload ke FFn. :)**

**20141013**  
**Love**  
**.**  
**Park Minra/Itsumi Shiraishi**


	4. Heechul Sunbae Coming!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suho & Lay {Sulay}**

**And With Other EXO Official Pair**

**Rated : T, masih aman untuk dibawah 18, **

**tapi ada beberapa kata kasar dan bahasa yang agak vulgar**

**Bahasa non-baku, typo, OOC (B-A-N-G-E-T), boys love a.k.a Yaoi**

**EYD ancur, Absurd, cerita ga nyambung sama judul! No bash for all characters. **

**For my plot? Oh of course okay. No profits taken.**

**Warning! All cast itu punya Tuhan.**

**Aku cuma make namanya aja, ga lebih kok**

**But, this plot is mine. No plagiarism. Plagiarism?**

**Karma does exist, btw.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang musim panas, musim yang seharusnya menjadi waktu orang orang untuk makan ice cream, memakai kacamata, dan berlibur. Member EXO malah menghabiskan waktu musim panas mereka dengan hal-hal ga penting di villa Suho! All Official Pairs! {Sulay/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kaisso/Chenmin/Kristao} {Sulay as main cast}**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden absurd yang terjadi di dorm EXO_—__kalau kata Kris "absurd incident isn't my style."_, member EXO berkumpul ke ruang tengah dengan khidmat—tentu saja Suho masih gegulingan sambil mewek biar dikasih jatah sama Lay—

"_dafuq_. Suho kenapa sih?" bisik Xiumin ke Chen. "gatau tuh _hyung_." bisik Chen balik "biasa, gangguan jiwa." samber Baekhyun seolah-olah tahu apa yang dibicarakan Chenmin.

Chenmin hanya bisa cengo—Sehun sama Kai udah ngikik-ngikik gajelas liat Chenmin—

"EHM. KALIAN BISA DIEM GA?" suatu suara membuat satu ruangan hening—bahkan Suho yang kalo udah mewek gabisa berhenti ampe dikasih jatah sama Lay pun diem—

"nah gitu dong." —Luhan ngomong kayak gitu sambil ngupil. Ternyata dia yang bikin satu ruangan hening.

"SPADAAAAAAAAA! HICUL IS KAMIIIING!" tiba tiba ada aura mistis menghantui dorm EXO.

"Hicul? MAKSUDNYA HEECHUL _SUNBAE_?! TIDAAAAAAAKKKK." raung member EXO histeris.

"HEH KALIAN GA SOPAN BANGET YAK SAMA _SUNBAE_ KALIAN YANG UNYU INI."

"EH ENGGA KOK _SUNBAE_ KITA TADI ABIS NONTON TWILLIGHT."

"BOHONG KALIAN TADI ABIS MERATAPI NASIB KAN."

"ENGGA KOK _SUNBAE _SUMPAH DEH."

"KAMU BOHONG FERNANDO."

"ROSALINDA, INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN."

WOOOOOOOOOOY INI KENAPA JADI BEGINIIII ;A;

"BIAR GREGET MINRAAAAAA." —satu suara menyambar. Koor Heechul bareng EXO. Hadoh-_-

CUT CUT ULANGI ADEGANNYAAAA ;A;

"SPADAAAAAAAAA! HICUL IS KAMIIIING!" tiba tiba ada aura mistis menghantui dorm EXO.

"Hicul? MAKSUDNYA HEECHUL _SUNBAE_?! TIDAAAAAAAKKKK." raung member EXO histeris.

"engga kok. Ini Henry! YA ENGGAK LAH INI GUE KIM HEECHUL ISTRI SAHNYA HANGENG SI ABANG TOYIB/?"

"KITA GAK KENAL SIAPA YA."

"HEH KALIAN MAU PANCI MELAYANG?"

"EH ENGGA KOK _SUNBAE_ AMVUN AMVUN."

"OKE, TAPI.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**INI KENAPA BELUM DIBUKAIN SIH PINTUNYA?!**"

"EH KITA LUPA _SUNBAE_! BENTAR YAAK."

Heechul hanya menghela nafas. Niat baik untuk mengantarkan berita bahagia dikira sama EXO mau ngehancurin dorm mereka lagi. _(sekedar informasi, Heechul pernah ngehancurin dorm EXO yang lama. Yang sekarang sih, dorm baru. Belinya di kawasan elit, bayarannya goceng per detik, sekian.)_

* * *

"nah gitu dong dibukain." ujar Heechulsambil ngupil (ini kenapa ngupil terkenal banget?)

"maap _sun-sunbae_..."

"oke gapapa. Gini-gini gue baik kok sama junior."

"APANYA YANG BAIK?! QAQ" histeris Baekhyun. Dalam hati loh ya. Kalo ngomong frontal gitu bisa-bisa digamparin Heechul.

"jadi _hyung_, apa maksud kedatangan _hyung_ kesini?" —Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan membunuh ke Heechul.

"HEI HEI WOLES NAPA. Ekhm, jadi kalian dapet liburan selama musim panas! Ini hyung diamanati sama Kim Young Min kita yang paling najis—eh tapi jangan bilang dia ya kalo gue ngatain die— buat ngasih tau kalian." EXO mengangguk mengiyakan. "haah kalian dapet libur lama banget ya-_- tumben si Young Min ngeselin itu ngasih liburan yang lama banget satu musim. Kenapa ya?"

"karena.

.

.

.

.

.

KITA UNYU, KAAAN?"

Sableng.

Seketika Baekhyun diamuk massa.

"EHM. JADI KALIAN MAU LIBURAN KEMANA?"

"emm...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Villanya Suho ajaaaa."

"KOK VILLA GUE SIH?" ujar Suho frustasi.

"BIAR SERU SUHO/_HYUNG/MYEONNIEE_."

Suho hanya_ facepalm_ "dasar anak-anak."

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka. Dalam van putih susu dan hitam yang terasa sesak karena 12 member yang berisik bin aneh =_=

_"__I GOT A BOY MEOTJIN!"_

"BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_ SUARAMU TERLALU _SEXY._"

"JONGIN _PLEASE_ DEH LU GAK USAH GODAIN PACAR GUE."

"APAAN SIH CHAN-_HYUNG_ NIMBRUNG AJA!"

"KALIAN BISA DIEM? KALO GABISA YAUDAH SIAP SIAP AJA n_n"

"AMPUN KYUNGSOO/_HYUNG_!"

_"__I GOT A BOY CHAKKHAN!"_

"_BYUNBAEK, PARKCHAN, KIMJONG, DOKYUNG_. SILAHKAN DIEM KARENA _MAKNAE_ KITA PENGEN TIDUUUUUR!"

"MANGAP _HYUUUUNG._"

"...berisik bat dah. Gue pengen tidur. QAQ"

Akhirnya Sehun komentar dengan masang muka _ngenes-yang-nggak-bisa-ditolak-suholang-kaya-hyungnya-tersayang._

Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, kenapa dia bisa punya anak-anak serusuh ini. Tolong Suho yaallah, Suho cedih. :(

_"__Nawa gate__un sesanggwa_

_Nareul darmeun nunbitgwa_

_Supil gateun neongneokhan maldeul_

_Ttatteutage deullyeojuneun moksori_

_Tto dareun naui moseubeul_

_Chajeul su inneun ojik hansaram~"_

(Red Velvet-Be Natural._.)

"EH KALIAN BISA DIEM DULU GA? _NOONA_NYA _PARKCHAN_ NELPON NEH."

"_yeoboseyo_? Minra _noona_ _(__—__oke jangan gamparin gue soal ini, plis)_ _waeyo_?"

"..."

"_Whadda?! Noona_ kok gak bilang? _When_? _You make me crazy noon!_"

"..."

"_Oh, okay. So your wedding day is on 8__th__ August? It is Jodian hyung__—__ehm i mean Hanbyeol hyung birthday, right?_"

"..."

"_Ahahahaha okay okay noona sorry. I will don't mention about it again, hahahaha. See you too, noon. Love ya._"

PIP

"...Chanyeol, lu kok jago _bahasa-yang-oh-damn-i-hate-this-language-so-much_?"

"eheheh kan _appa_ gue ada keturunan _American-Canadian_ gitu. Terus gue juga kan lahir di _SF_ ehehehe."

"_SF? San Fransisco? Like me! Oh my gosh Park Chanyeollie!_" Suho histeris karena satu tanah air, America!

"_OH MY GOSH ARE YOU SERIOUSLY HYUNGIE? OH MY GOOOOOD_"

'mampus tadi gue keceplosan..' Suho berpikir dengan sedihnya.

"_hyungdeul_ aku pengen tiduuuuur. QAQ" Sehun ternyata daritadi dikacangin gara-gara Chan-_hyung_ ditelpon _noona_nya.

"eh~~ Hunnie tidur aja ksip." Suho ngomong santai.

"_asdfghjkl hyung_ jahaaaaat-_-"

"MENDINGAN LU TIDUR _MAKNAE OH_!" D.O ngamuk.

Seketika hening.

"..."

* * *

Meanwhile EXO-M's Van..

"Zzzzzz…"

Oh.

Jadi.

Lagi.

Pada.

_—__TIDUR?!_

asdfghjkl. Yang satu rebut yang satu hening. Minra juga bingung kenapa.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~ #digampar

안녕 하세요! Minra in here~~

Oke ini parah banget. 2 bulan gak update. Kurang parah apalagi. Cuma 900 words-an. Gimana gak parah. Update abis UAS lagi, fyuh~ Chapter 2 sampai dengan selamaaat!

Oke. Balasan review :

Joonxing : ini udah update hahahahah. Jangan. Tubuh Yixing hanya milikku u.u

nur991fah : baca dong yanq. Ini emang belibet ceritanyaa/?

Chenma : dia modus ceritanya wkwkwk. Itu lagi main ke dorm exo-k ceritanya~

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : yang jatoh semua minus Joonmyeon dongs~

Kyuminsulay : okesip kalo sempet yanq.

ariviavina6 : aneh ya? Maaf deh :/ maklum newbie~

the-dancing-petals : wahahahah. Aku juga sebenernya kurang puas. Tapi gimana yaa. Yaa gak puas /digampar. Ayoook .

chanbaekiss : belum laah. Maklumin aja. Aku emang agak lemah di eyd T.T gimana mau di panjangin, ini aja ngetik dengan penuh perjuangan tumpah darah hwhwhw. Banyak tugas pula T.T

**20141112.**

**15:28**

**Love.**

**.**

**박민라****/Shiraishi Itsumi**


End file.
